My Little Pony: One Shot Ships
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Comment what ship you like and i'll make a one shot outta it!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored. Went on Google. Typed FlutterCord for some reason. Fell in love. Changed to CelestiaCord. Aparently not as many people are a fan of CelestiaXDiscord. But still, wne through ships, fell in love, totally inspired.

Anywho, type what ship you want in the comments and I'll make a one shot, tagging the person who commented the ship. (BECAUSE I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO DEDICATE... *fountain tears*)

It can be:

MLP Crc (character) X MLP Crc

MLP Crc X OC

OC X OC

Gender of all types.

No cross overs.

And that's about it ^·^ Just have fun.

Yay! Wait. No yay. I have like a million books I need to update everyday now.

Lemme list dam down \/

-MLP:AppleDash

-Ask Amy

-This one

And I guess that's about it. Guest, you might think:

JUST THREE BOOKS?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN MEH!

Dude, I have a friggin life! You try! I have like 20 (In Wattpad) books altogether now. What an achievement. You, your a guest. Just a lame lame person who doesn't respect the fact that I could be playing Minecraft and watching YouTube videos now, but I like writing, so I take half of my life to update for you guys. Literally. If you read ALL my books you'll realize I really update one to three of them every day. I have a life, thats all I want to say. (No offence to anypony)

PS: SCHOOL JUST REOPENED! *fountain tears*

Okay, the room is flooded, my phone's not waterproof, so bye! Please... *phone spark spark*... comment... *phone sparks*... a ship! *phones dead*

DARN IT! I WANTED TO WATCH MINECRAFT MODDED SURVIVAL SINGLE PLAYER ON YOUTUBE!

*A million years later*

PS: I meant the phone died cuz I ran outta wifi.

Yeah, got the wifi going... ONE BAR?! What ifs, anywho look up! The picture must have loaded by now! Unless your wifi is worst than mine and super slow, or better than mine and already loaded when you came.

FlutterDash? Meh, AmyShy's betaaaaa. Aili-With-Oriel said shouldn't the ship name be FlAmy? Wait. Flamy?! WHAT?! WHATS ON FIRE?! Oh its the ship name. No. No flames alright? Anywho, type your ship comment now!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot about the rating...

Okay, the kind I write are most likely:

Confesions,

Fluff,

Dates,

Proposals & Weddings,

More Fluff,

Blind dates.

I DO NOT WRITE SMUT/LEMON! You may request it. But I can't write that kinda thing. Its distirbing. Plus my eight year old sis reads my books. In my ToChooseLove, there was an awkward situation between two ponies (NO SPOILERS). Mah sis ran up and ask me about it. How to explain?! Just said, "you'll learn it when your older, your not that level yet." Worst excuse ever. Anywho, you may request but I dont write it. Lime is kinda fine. I kinda count Lime as Fluff. Fluff is just cute adorable mushy stuff. So no, no PG 13. I may rate it PG though, just in case there are lime. Smut's the worst thing to write (for me, cuz its disturbing), other than horror of course. I cant write a single line of horror. Cant even look at the movie poster of Annabelle, and dont even get me started with Caroline. (Button... Eyes...) So yeah, you get the picture, Im kinda timid... but at the same time; have you met a girl who begged her parents to let her hold an adult snake and a tiger cub at the zoo when she was four? Welp. Now youve met her. Its true. I have the photo me (when I was 4) holding this yello snake. And I love horseback riding. Im kinda the outdoor girl, but I also like to laze on the couch with the air con turned on as I read AppleDash stories. Yeah... Okay, back to topic, no smut. Kay? Okay. Bye! LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW OF YA FAV SHIP!


	3. AmyShy1

Just had to ^·^ This one's a wedding prepping and scene, though Flutters and I ARE NOT getting married anytime soon. We're still just being young couple. Oh and I'm writing from Flutter's point of view.

"Fluttershy, will you make me the happiest mare in all of Equestria? Will you marry me?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the love of my life, to the ring, to my friends. Rarity was encouraging me to say yes, Rainbow and Applejack was watching in shock. Spike stared, his jaw wide open. Twilight was equally shocked, but made motions with her wings to say 'go on'. Pinkie bounced up and down in excitement.

"Yes... I will marry you." I stated. Amy beamed, levitating the ring (with a chain) towards me. She placed the necklace chain over, and I stared down at the engagement ring.

"Yes!" Rarity practically screamed. Amy hugged me tightly, tears filling her deep blue eyes out of happiness. "Oh my gosh! We totes have to plan the wedding!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Thank you girls..." I whispered, as they all ran in for a group hug.

"Rarity... its beautiful." I exclaimed softly, looking at the beautiful dress before me.

It was white like a usual wedding gown, but with the blue lacing, and green trimming. With a flower crown placed on top. The veil was a simple long one, but it all matched up perfectly.

"Thank you, Rarity..." I gasped, still admiring her work.

"Oh its definitely alright dahling. It is your wedding, how could I possibly not make your wedding dress?" Rarity gushed. I blushed slightly at my reflection as Rarity mgically helped me put on the dress. She finished clipping on the last touch: the teal butterfly clip. As her magic aura left it, I stared in shock. My mane had turned into ravishing curls and flowers were clipped onto it.

"Rarity... its amazing!" I said yet again, astonished by her art work.

"Like I said, Fluttershy. Its completely fine. Now get ready, the wedding's starting in fifteen minutes! I'm going to check on your bride to be." Rarity winked, leaving the room.

"Today is the day, Fluttershy. You can do it..."

"Do you, Amy, take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do your part?"

I smiled lovingly to Amy as Twilight recited. Her blue eyes met my teal ones.

"I do." She said softly.

"And do you, Fluttershy, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do your part?" Nodding, I turned to Twilight.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, Mare and wife. (XD) The rings please."

Spike walked up, balancing the rings on a red pillow. Twilight levitated the rings, placing one on our hooves. I took mine and slid it down Amy's horn, she levitated hers and attached it to my neck with the chain. Without another word, we leaned in for a long loving kiss. The audience stood up and clapped and cheered. I looked at Amy as she looked at me, my life was about to change forever... for the better.

Wheeeeee Love love love AmyShy! Yay! Whooo hoo! And I tried a different PoV XD. Anywho, hoped u like.


	4. Sparity1

Well how do I put it? The love of my life, Rarity Diamond Gems, was standing right there, in front of me, asking me out. Seem impossible eh?

*Knock knock* "I'll get it!" Spike cried, running to the front door. When he opened the door with a swift movement, his eyes laid on what he would describe as the most beautiful pony on Equestria. Rarity smiled, her diamond blue eyes stared into Spike's, while her magnificent purple mane curled nicely folded behind her ear.

"Spike darling, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me this afternoon. And then help me with a new line of dresses for Hoity Toity's new fashion line of exotic creatures. You being a dragon would make a huge inspiration." Rarity gushed, fluttering her eyelashes. Spike stared wide eyed. Rarity was asking him on a personal lunch, then later helping her with her new fashion line, because HE was her inspiration?

"Uhm... sure! Rarity! I'll tell Twilight and get ready first. Where will we be going for lunch?" Spike asked nervously. He had never though Rarity would ask him out.

"Oh just Sugar Cube Corner, nothing to fancy. I have to finish the dresses by tomorrow morning." Rarity smiled. Spike nodded.

"Alright... see you in twenty minutes perhaps?" Spike stuttered.

"Yes, I'll see you soon Spikey Wikey!" Rarity replied, blowing a kiss before walking elegantly off.

Spike stared in awe, his pupils diluted into hearts, his heart in sheer joy.

"Who was it Spike?" Twilight asked, coming down stairs.

"Huh? Oh, it was Rarity. She needs me to help her with her new fashion line. I'll be back before dinner, Twilight." Spike said, running upstairs. Twilight sighed, he never learns...

"For you m'lady." Spike smiled, holding out a boutique of flowers. Spike wore a green and purple tie, trying not to be too fancy. Rarity had a plain baby blue dress, but to Spike she looked as magnificent as ever. Rarity levitated the roses, placing them neatly in an empty vase, after sniffing it gently.

"Why thank you Spike, but you really didn't have too. It's just a lunch." Rarity affirmed.

"It's more than a lunch to me!" Spike blurted out. His claws covered his mouth quickly realizing his words.

"I... appreciate that, Spikey Wikey." Rarity smiled awkwardly.

"Shall we go now?" She asked, trying to loose the tension

"Uhm... yes, yes, of course." Spike replied. Great job ruining your first chance with her, Spike

"So, uh... Rarity, what plans do you have for this new fashion trend?" Spike asked, poking at his hay fried with his fork. He would have prefered Sappires, but hey, he grew up surrounded by ponies. Rarity on the other hoof, ate elegantly, lightly swallowing her food before replying.

"Oh I want to make a pheonix and a peacock dress. Oh wait! Idea! Spike, would you mind being my model? I would love to have a dragon wearing a chameleon cape! And then there will be a zebra striped one, a toucan one even. You are a great inspiration dear, Spikey Wikey." Rarity giggled, finished her food. Spike blushed, shyly rubbing the back of his head with a claw.

"And next we have, Rarity Gems, fashion designer from Ponyville, with her exotic creature trend!" The announcer announced, before models walked out wearing amazing designs. The crowd gasped, looking at the amazing architecture of the dresses.

A loud gasp rang out as everyone saw Spike walking down, a hood over him. A plastic chameleon sat on top, and Spike walked across the colorful floor. His foot touching a new colour, new the cape and hood would chameflouge into it. Spike was like a walking rainbow. He reached the end of the cat walk, posed as the reporters took photos, before walking back into the stage.

"Now let's welcome all our contestants today." The announcer called, as nine ponies wearing fanciful outfits walked out, standing in a row. Spike opened the curtains slightly, as he saw Rarity in her peacock outfit, the colourful bright feathers shimmereing in the light.

"Our judges have chosen our winner. Rarity Diamond Gemstones!" Spike gasped lightly as Rarity walked up proudly, she looked back at him for a second, winking at him. Spike blushed, but watched as Rarity levitated the trophy, the audience cheering.

"Thank you ever so much Spikey Wikey. Without you and your fabulous ideas, I may not have won!" Rarity cooed. Spike blushed. They were back at Ponyville, where Rarity was neatly folding the dresses, storing them safely.

"It was nothing really, plus i'm sure you would have won anyways, with your talent." Spike stammered humbly.

"Oh thank you Spike, your too much. Maybe next time we can have another date." Rarity winked.

"Spike! Rarity! I'm here to pick Spike up!" Twilight called. Rarity magically unlocked the door, as Twilight trotted in.

"From your looks, I would have guessed you won." Twilight stated, congratulating her. After a small chat, Spike walked out of the boutique with Twilight.

Wait. Did she say 'Date'?

Hope you guys liked this one. It was requested by a guest. Sparity isn't much of my shippings, but I find it adorable too sometimes. I had to search up 'exotic creatures ' on google to type this lol. Anywho, hoped you liked it. Continue leaving comments!


End file.
